


To the Victor...

by Pandamomochan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, how do you tag depravity, i never wrote something this dark before, started off as smut now its just angst, this game gave me so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: Nothing and nobody would ever stand in his way again. Mere man, supreme beings from across the stars, even gods fell before his feet, but Kal’s greatest achievement wasn’t any of that.  No, the accomplishment that secured his final and ultimate victory was bringing to his knees, Kal’s greatest foe and advisory, Batman. The man he once called friend, the man he once called enemy, the man who was nothing now besides the person who was quite literally down on his knees giving new meaning to the phrase “spoils of war.”





	To the Victor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamada_CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to you, Yami because you are the one who always encouraged this kind of behavior out of me, haha. I was always fascinated with the Injustice universe, but you turned it into a obsession (:jpy joooooy)
> 
> Let me just say, I don’t typically write dark stuff like this, but I was so moved after playing Injustice 2. Both endings were sad to me, but the one that stood out most was Superman’s ending, and because of that fact, I wrote this fic. So I guess in a sense this story is a bit of a *SPOILER* if you haven't beat it yet.
> 
> I do apologize in advance, because I genuinely feel bad about what I wrote…for those of you who like this kind of thing (I do but its harder to write than read), please enjoy ;)

Teeth bared.

Muscles taut.

Breaths unsteady and ragged.

He curled his hands tighter within the folds of raven flourish. It was like black silk braiding between the crevices of his fingers, so delicate and lavish against his skin. How much force would it take to pull it apart? Such a menial feat was a simple task for someone like him, and yet, he still couldn’t help but wonder how much further he could go before it finally ripped out.

A stifled whimper told him it wouldn’t take much.

Hearing those small sounds of pain while barely exerting a fraction of his power, Kal was so close now.

Then again, it’d always been this way for the Man of Steel. Bountiful power, the mere tips of his fingers able to topple empires. To think there’d been a time when he put so much effort into harnessing his strength.

Long gone were those days. No longer was he forced to conform to the petty societal constraints of humanity. Whatever Kal decreed became the will of the masses. His order was man’s order now. Finally the world was a safe and protected place free of any conflict with no more war, no more fighting, no more opposition…

No more…

Nothing…

Nothing and nobody would ever stand in his way again. Mere man, supreme beings from across the stars, even gods fell before his feet, but Kal’s greatest achievement wasn’t any of that. No, the accomplishment that secured his final and ultimate victory was bringing to his knees, Kal’s greatest foe and advisory, Batman. The man he once called friend, the man he once called enemy, the man who was nothing now besides the person who was quite literally down on his knees giving new meaning to the phrase “spoils of war.”

The warmth engulfing him between those swollen puckered lips, teeth grazing and scouring a barely satiable friction caused something low and guttural to tremble out of Kal.

Bruce had his bound hands rested against Kal’s thighs, pushing back a little to keep Kal from thrusting too deep for him to breathe.

Sure the restraints weren’t necessary, but it added a little extra color and thrill to the entire affair.

The sounds of chains clanking together in time with their gyrations, the scraping of skin from cuffs bruising and digging into pliable wrists. It was truly music that only someone with Kal’s abilities could revel.

Of course, the sound of Bruce staggering to breathe, earnestly lapping at thick flesh against his tongue, forcing back gags, struggling to take in someone as big as Kal. Now that was the sweetest symphony of all.

Kal had his eyes closed and head slightly tilted back trying to focus only on the intoxicating heat and sounds, but the moment he heard another whine, he couldn’t help but open his hazy dark sapphires and look into the face of the man below him.

Bruce’s hair was damp and tousled pouring sweat down his stitched brows and flush cheeks.

If only the world could see him now. Just the idea of such a humiliating spectacle pushed Kal closer to release. Then again, the sight of a naked Batman down on his hands and knees pleasuring his former adversary was something Kal intended to keep all to himself. The way Bruce vigorously bobbed his head while taking Kal further and deeper down his throat was a sight only a man on the cusp of godhood deserved.

Kal knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The telltale signs of lower muscles twitching and burning with need was evidence of that fact.

He debated on thrusting a little harder wanting badly to alleviate the blissful pain of prolonged release, but in the end, he managed to stop his body from acting out on its own desperation.

It was so much better to make Bruce work for it, and the startled face he would make when Kal unexpectedly finished without any warning was always a rewarding experience.

Just that image alone was enough to drive Kal over the edge. With one final thrust Kal was making known his release with a muted cry.

Bruce tried to pull away for fear of choking, but Kal refused to unravel his fingers from Bruce’s knotted locks.

Having to choose between the pains of ripping hair out from the roots or breathing, Bruce jerked back harder, however, Kal’s grip was absolute, and Bruce had no choice but to swallow and bear it.

Kal didn’t pull away until he was satisfied Bruce had taken every drop.

The former vigilante then collapsed when he was finally released. Unbeknown to him, his arms and legs had given out long ago, and the only thing holding him in place was Kal’s ironclad grip searing the hairs on his head.

Once Kal came down from his high, he looked down at the man coughing and lurching at his feet.

“Look at yourself, Bruce,” Kal jeered as he cupped Bruce’s chin with one hand and forced their eyes to meet.

Murky fluid trickled down the billionaire’s jaw and soiled Kal’s glove. Kal grimaced when he saw the stain before pulling his hand back and allowing Bruce to meet the ground once more.

“Look what you’ve been reduced to,” Kal frowned at Bruce’s limp body. “Who would’ve thought the great and fearsome Batman would end up in such a pitiful state?”

Bruce didn’t reply and only answered with more ragged breaths from his position on the floor.

Kal’s dark glower slightly faltered and he gritted.

“How many times, Bruce? How many chances did I try to give you?”

He shook head had and turned his eyes away from the abject Batman. Then something on the verge of remorse took Kal’s voice.

“If only you hadn’t been so stubborn. If only you’d listened just once…”

*********************************************************

It was the day before their wedding. In lieu of a bachelor and bachelorette party, there was an engagement celebration. All of their closes family and friends were there, and many justice league members had traded in their capes and tights for more appropriate attire.

Still, the one person Clark hoped to see the most never showed up that night.

After the festivities ended, and the reporter was done helping Lois and his mother with the cleanup, Clark threw on his blue and crimson colors and headed straight for Gotham.

Only a handful of hours until dawn, and there was no doubt in Clark’s mind where Bruce would be, alone in his cave writing up reports about his nightly activities. None of which involved seeing off his best friend.

“Bruce, I love you.”

The moment he said the words, Bruce stopped typing.

There was a long silence while Clark waited expectedly with baited breath.

Bruce’s shoulders waned and he let out a low resigned sound that only someone with super hearing waiting at the edge of his reply could perceive. 

Bruce still had his back to the restless hero when he finally answered.

“I know.”

At the frank response, Clark blinked at the man who still refused to face him.

“And that’s all you have to say?”

“That’s all I _can_ say,” Bruce answered.

“Bruce-”

“Clark, go back home to Lois,” Bruce immediately cut back. “She’s the one you belong with, not me.”

“But-”

Bruce finally turned around. Clark’s words halted in this throat when he saw Bruce’s tired worn down features. Sure it was late in the night, but for some reason Bruce looked a little more weary than usual.

The corner of Bruce’s mouth slightly lifted, as if he wanted to force a smile but didn’t have the will or energy to follow through.

“I understand you’re nervous right now. Second thoughts and apprehension always surface before making a serious lifelong commitment. You don’t want to look back on your decision and have any lingering regrets.”

“Yes, that’s why-”

“That’s why you had to tell me your feelings,” Bruce finished for him.

Clark lowered his head. “Yes…”

He had to admit, he was more than a little ashamed with himself. For some reason, hearing it out loud was so much different than when he ran it through his mind.

Tomorrow he was about to get married, and of course he loved Lois. Still, despite his feelings for her, in the deepest part of his heart, he knew the person he loved the most was the man staring emotionlessly at him while coldly brushing aside his confession like it was nothing.

Bruce closed his eyes and neatly folded his hands into his lap. Clark felt a tinge of irritation at Bruce’s indifferent demeanor.

“I appreciate your candor,” Bruce sighed. “So let me be honest with you.” 

The man opened up his eyes and what Clark saw reflecting back in those icy pools of blue was complete and absolute resolution.

“It will never work out between us. Despite what you _believe_ the reality is that you and I will _never_ be happy together. The way we think, the way we feel, the way we act won’t ever truly align. At least not in the way that you ever want it to. 

Simply put, someone like me and someone like you was never designed to be together, and I’m just thankful we're at least on the same side.”

“Bruce…” Clark mumbled as he felt the pit of chest ache.

“What you really need, I can’t ever give to you. What you really _deserve_ , is the woman you plan to marry tomorrow. She’s the one who will make you happy, not me.”

Clark was without any words of retaliation. Bruce’s case was clear and cut, and he knew no matter what he said, the vigilante’s mind was made up, and yet, despite how much his mind reasoned everything, it still couldn’t stop his heart from breaking.

Bruce saw it. Bruce knew what was running through the hero’s head.

A hand touched Clark’s shoulder and instantly the darkness taking Superman’s shady royals lit back up.

When their eyes met, Bruce’s expression had dramatically tempered and when he spoke it was gentle and soft.

“Don’t ruin your future chasing after somebody like me.”

Bruce’s voice and face slightly faltered. “Clark…I…”

He shook his head and inhaled deeply before covering up his slip with a reassuring smile.

“I really am happy for you and wish nothing but a wonderful future for you and Lois. I know what I’m saying right now is harsh, but ten years from now, when you’re playing catch with your own son, you'll look back on this day and be thankful I decided to be your friend rather than something else.”

“Bruce…”

********************************************

Kal hadn’t looked back on that memory in a long time. He really thought it was something he’d locked away forever. So why now of all times was he remembering it?

“It didn’t’ have to turn out this way!” Kal snarled as he snapped his hips so violently Bruce couldn’t help but shout. He then dropped his face into the sheets and muffled out the remainder of his cries.

Kal was riding him hard and fast. His movements the same chaotic whirl as his thoughts.

The lower half of Bruce’s body felt numb from both the pain and the pleasure. His body was completely spent but Kal continued to relentlessly abuse him.

Bruce wanted to find release. He even thought about moving his own hands to find it but knew such a thing was not permitted. Instead he had to wait for Kal to grant him his peace and maybe if he tried hard enough with his own movements, Kal would finally reward him.

Tonight though, Kal seemed to be in a bad mood and each time Bruce felt he was on the verge of release, Kal would cruelly deny him. 

Bruce gritted with frustration when Kal started to rock into to him slowly and rumbled in his ear.

“After Lois died, I lost so much. My unborn child, my city, so much, but the one thought that kept me going was knowing I hadn’t lost everything. Not as long as I still had you, or so I thought…”

Kal pulled out completely, and Bruce whimpered at the loss.

“Instead of being there for me, you betrayed me and turned your back…”

Bruce gasped when he felt his body being lifted off the bed. With one hand across his bare chest, the merciless god held Bruce high above him. 

“You defied me just like you’ve always done.”

Bruce felt his entrance being lined up. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip with anticipation.

“Why Bruce?” Kal asked while nibbling at the man’s exposed throat.

Of course Bruce didn’t answer. He never did. He always just obediently waited.

Kal sunk his teeth in a little deeper. The way Bruce was acting frustrated him to no ends. Bruce arched his back at the sensation of flesh being carved. There was already an outlay of marks littering various parts of his body, just another badge to add to Kal’s collection.

When Kal was finished lapping away the bit of blood he drew, he slowly lowered Bruce down. Bruce gasped and Kal felt sickened by his sated exaltation.

Between clenched teeth Kal seethed. “Even when I laid bare my soul to you, opened up my body and heart time and time again, you always relentlessly denied me.”

**************************************************

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. How many times now had they met like this? 

“Bruce.”

The man shook his head when Clark whispered into his ear and shirked away the oncoming kiss.

As consolation, Clark placed his lips tenderly to the back of the vigilante’s neck.

“ _Ngh_!" 

Bruce choked back a gasp. Clark had hit him in just the right spot. Realizing this, Clark started to drive into the same place at a merciless speed. 

The look of pleasured gratification couldn’t be completely masked. At least, not at times like these. Not when Bruce finally allowed Clark to peel away the cowl and share with him such an intimate affair.

Of course, if he called it that out loud, everything would stop, and not just this single instance but everything after as well.

It really didn’t matter to Clark though how Bruce wanted to label it, a release of frustration, physiologies acting out on natural instinct. True the attraction had always been there. Since the moment they first met Clark’s mind couldn’t help but wander to thoughts of driving into that frigid cape crusader. What would his name sound like being called out by that coarse and rough voice?

It was just a fleeting thought at the time. An amusing idea at best, but then his heart began to change. The more time they spent together, the more their lives became tangled and exchanged, and now Clark had completely fallen and wasn’t sure he'd ever get back up.

He really wanted more than this, but Bruce wouldn’t allow it. Instead he just pushed away Clark's feelings and insisted the reporter pursue a normal relationship and focus on his budding romance with Lois.

So for now, Clark just took what he could get, and wished that one day his hopes would become reality. 

“Bruce,” he called out even sweeter than before. What would it take for his voice to finally reach him?

“ _Hah_!”

“Bruce, look at me.”

Usually when they came together like this, Bruce had his back to him, but on a few occasions, Clark would drive the man wild enough so he didn’t have energy to refuse being turned around.

There were tears welled up in Bruce’s eyes, and Clark could see he’d been biting down on the back of his own hand to muffle out his cries.

Clark lifted up his wrist and kissed the mangled wound.

“Bruce…”

For a moment, Bruce just stared back up at him, and Clark felt their heartbeats align. 

Sure Bruce didn’t have super hearing, but he must’ve felt it too and in an instant their lips were meeting for a hungry longing kiss. Tongues clashing, mouths moving together and apart, but then the vigilante came back to his senses and buried his face into Clark’s neck.

It tasted so sweet but lingered with the flavors of bitter sweat and tears. Why did it always have to be this way? Why wouldn’t Bruce just accept his heart?

Frustrated and unfulfilled, Clark started to pound into the stalwart man until he ignited a chorus of strangled moans and gasps.

“ _C-clark_ …” Bruce finally cried out before he reached his limits. Hearing that name lilted from those honeyed lips, Clark soon followed after. 

**************************************************

“Now you can no longer turn away from me,” Kal growled out. 

Bruce didn’t answer. Maybe he passed out. That tended to happen sometimes, the man going in and out of consciousness while Kal had his way with him.

Kal slightly changed the angle of his thrusts and suddenly Bruce was back alive clawing at the sheets and caroling his appreciation. 

“My will is your will now.”

Kal felt muscles tightening around him, coercing him and begging for climax. Neither one of them was going to last much longer.

“You will serve beside me just like you should’ve from the start!”

There was a shout. Kal didn’t know if it came from Bruce or himself, but in an instant, Bruce was lifting off the bed and wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Kal before they were both coming hard.

Afterwards, several moments passed without any movement. Everything was quiet and almost peaceful.

Bruce continued to hug Kal but his body had grown deathly still.

Even though his pulse was still racing the way his heart was moving, Kal knew the man had blacked out.

Idly Kal pried Bruce away and whispered into the darkness.

“And yet, somehow, even despite everything, even though you've been defeated…somehow….”

Kal stared down at the empty shell of the man he once called friend, the man he once called enemy, the man he once loved, the man he once hated, the man who was now nothing more than his lifeless doll and puppet.

_‘You still deny me.’_

The shaking in Kal’s heart was starting to move past his throat, and he felt his jaw tremble.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go,” Kal stammered.

He brought his face into his hands and sobbed. “This wasn’t what I wanted. Did I really…”

His last words were a whisper.

“Am I really the victor?”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> ::Hides face in shame and remorse::
> 
> I don't know what I wrote here. I am supposed to be the fluff writer (TT_TT). In any case, an Injustice story has always been on my writing bucket list, and the new game finally gave me the nerve.
> 
> ::SPOILERS AHEAD::
> 
> The two endings were just so sad to me. In Bruce's story he had to banish Kal away to the phantom zone, but before that, seeing them working together again like old times, and how many times they saved each other (they couldn't help acting naturally) and fighting side by side again, it really was bittersweet. You know they both missed it and their last bit of dialogue before their final fight was just so HUNNNGGHH.
> 
> I chose, though, to write a story about Supes ending. I really think by the end of everything, after he's turned all his past friends and allies into his mind slaves, he won't be satisfied. 
> 
> He is just so caught up in his anger and loss, and fighting the Insurgency he never truly had time to think over what he was doing. It was just one battle after another with him having to react to everything right away and having so many bad influences whispering in his ear. Why didn't you two morons just talk it out! 
> 
> After being imprisoned, Clark still didn't learn his lesson though. I think he was too bitter and angry. I really hoped with time he would learn, but I guess this game just proved how far gone he really is now ;(
> 
> In any case, I don't think you won at the end of your story Superman, and here is my story explaining why, lol.
> 
> Okay well, this is it for me, now I will go and die in a corner somewhere from my self inflicted festering wounds. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my depraved fiction.


End file.
